Mitsuketa
by Masayo
Summary: He had always claimed to hate women. Claiming that they were unreasonable, un-logical, and emotional creatures that were not worth his time and energy. His opinion slowly started to change.


~I own nothing~

* * *

Soft late afternoon light streamed into the little room giving it a warm glow. The room was simple but held it's own unique comfort and beauty. A babe with pale hair lay sleeping in its tiny bed, her miniature rose bud mouth opened just slightly, her little hands curled up next to her head. The girl child looked so much like her mother with the exception of her hair.

Leaning over the protective rails of the bed a tall man caressed his daughter's petal soft cheek. Never in his younger days did he expect to be married none the less a daughter of all things. He had always claimed to hate women. Claiming that they were unreasonable, un-logical, and emotional creatures that were not worth his time and energy. After his arranged marriage with the first woman he considered a friend he's opinion slowly started to change.

"It's funny that everywhere you get lost but this is the only place you can find with ease." Ran, Shuuei leaned against the door frame to the nursery, a smile on his lips.

"Shut up!" Kouyuu turned around to glare at the man. "It's only logical a father can find his child no matter where they are." He turned down his tone of voice when he heard his daughter whimper in her sleep. Stealing a quick glance over his shoulder to make she was still sleeping peacefully. The action didn't go unnoticed by the other man. He chuckled to himself.

"So I see. Now if you could only apply that type of thinking to other places then maybe you wouldn't always get lost." Shuuei teased. Kouyuu's hands clenched at his sides as he gnashed his teeth at his so called friend.

"If you two are going to get into another one of your typical rows then I suggest you find some place else." Kouyuu's wife's voice softly but sternly drifted to them. Shuuei straighten immediately and turned to see Shuurei standing behind him with her hands on her hips. Her dark amber eyes glaring at both of them. Shuuei gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Shuurei. I was only checking on my god daughter." Kouyuu snorted, his arms crossed in front of him. Shuuei shoved Kouyuu in the shoulder making him stumble forward towards Shuurei. "Why don't you appease your _wife_?" Shuuei whispered in his ear as he moved past him to leave. He still loved pointing out to Kouyuu he was married much to the annoyance of the other man. Shuurei sighed once Shuuei left, walking over to Kouyuu, she wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn't stiffen up on her like when they were first married. The first few years had been awkward not only to herself but to Kouyuu. He never knew what to do when it came to moments of just being man and wife. Through her gentle guiding he slowly accepted them to the point on rare occasions he would even initiate them.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the archives working?" She questioned him. Kouyuu looked away not wanting to look into her knowing eyes knowing that he had been caught. He could see her amused smirk on her lips from the corner of his eye.

"I was just taking a lunch break." He stubbornly wouldn't admit that he had come back to check up on his little girl. Shuurei noticed ever since she gave birth to their daughter Kouyuu had been mesmerized by her. He would constantly check up on her when she slept and was always there when she was awake. She smiled to herself as she thought how her husband use to be. At one time he might have said he hated women but she knew that their daughter had a firm grip on her father's heart.

"I just made sweet buns. Would you care for some then?" He glanced over his shoulder to look at the child still asleep. Shuurei chuckled, standing on her tip toes she placed a small kiss on his cheek, earning her his attention again. "She'll be fine, come." Shuurei took his hand and lead him from the room.

Seriously what was she going to do with her over protective husband she wondered to herself. Her father and Seiran never acted this way. What she had failed to see as always was her father Shoka and Seiran in the shadows watching over them.

* * *

This is only a bit of fluff that came to mind. I've recently found and fallen in love with this series^^ There are many pairings in here that I like but I thought it would be interesting to start out with this one. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
